<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>moment in time by imaginejolls</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004270">moment in time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls'>imaginejolls</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Face-Sitting, Kinktober 2020, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, This is very short, Threesome, think of it as just one scene</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27004270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginejolls/pseuds/imaginejolls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Parker. Sit on my face."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>moment in time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>look, this is late, but time is a concept and doesn't really matter anymore. happy October, ya filthy animals!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Parker."</p><p>The room is dim with dusk. Only a handful of sun rays are still holding onto its walls. Parker squirms where she sits in Alec's lap; her cheeks are blooming with colour, her legs bare and thrown astride Alec's hips, her breathing quickened.</p><p>"Sit on my face." Eliot’s tone is bordering on pleading. He is stretched out on the floor, wearing a sock and his shirt still, half undone. Parker sizes him up with a look. His gaze on her doesn't falter; it sinks into her eyes with desperate resolution.</p><p>Out of a corner of his eye, Eliot can see Alec smiling. Alec drops a kiss onto Parker’s shoulder, and with fingers like shadows across her hips nudges her up. “Go on, girl,” whispered into the space between the three of them. </p><p>The hem of Alec’s t-shirt flutters around her thighs. Parker towers over Eliot, her scheming face half on, and there’s a hundred ways that she could hurt him from this vantage point, but Eliot doesn’t twitch a muscle. His eyes are focused on the wet spot on Parker’s underwear, so unabashed it is almost obscene. Her grin tells him she’s perfectly aware. Parker drags the underwear down her legs like she does most things, in a no-nonsense kind of way, and yet it’s the hottest thing Eliot’s ever seen. Alec whoops. Instead of rolling his eyes, Eliot reaches up and wraps his hands around each of Parker’s calves. There’s nothing but muscle underneath his fingers. Eliot runs his hands up Parker’s skin - cold from being bare - and when he applies the smallest hint of pressure, Parker willingly descends upon him.</p><p>Eliot can taste the spices he used while making lunch today. He breathes Parker in. His tongue is familiar with the landscape that surrounds it, finds all the right places with ease that comes with practice. Parker makes a pleased humming sound. It seems to echo somewhere by Eliot’s feet, where he last saw Hardison. Eliot is content. He molds his hands to Parker’s body and holds on. Not for fear that she might disappear, he knows quite well he’s stuck with her for life (and what a good feeling that is), but just to feel connected to her. Grounded. Parker likes the feeling too, Eliot knows. </p><p>As Eliot eats Parker out, he hears Alec clear his throat. Eliot knows to expect Alec’s hands on his body mere moments later, caressing his skin with gentleness that still feels foreign, but one that Eliot is learning to love. He sighs. Parker’s weight is delicious on him. It anchors him to the here and now. This floor, slightly uncomfortable, his tongue buried between her folds, her taste surrounding it. </p><p>Parker shifts above him. She’s never not moving, like a river rushing to meet the sea. Eliot holds onto her. Not to still her, just to feel her <i>be</i>. </p><p>Alec is touching his hips now. His hands are warm, unlike Parker’s; their warmth sinks into Eliot’s skin like a promise. Eliot’s been getting hard ever since he put his mouth on Parker. Alec fondles his dick briefly, then moves back to massaging Eliot’s hips and thighs. Eliot’s hips buck up pointlessly. He curves his tongue to fuck Parker with it, and Parker gasps, grunts, and grinds down harder on his mouth. It earns Eliot another tug on his cock. Alright, he can work with that. Eliot lets his mouth be fucked earnestly and with passion. And the more Parker writhes on top of him, the more sounds she makes, the more attention his dick gets from Alec’s adept fingers. </p><p>“I’m going to touch you now,” Eliot hears Alec say before he feels long fingers snake their way through Parker’s wetness and into his own mouth. Eliot sucks on them, swirls his tongue around the digits to make them wet. On the way back, Alec dips his fingers into Parker. He lets her fuck herself on his hand as fast as she needs while Eliot sucks on her clit. She comes with a grunt. Her hips twitch, and for a moment, Eliot is worried about tasting his own blood. But the only taste coating his tongue is <i>Parker</i> and the hint of spices. Eliot relaxes. He lets Parker ride it out, his hands still curved around her ribcage. </p><p>Alec withdraws his fingers with care. Parker remains where she is, so Eliot turns his head to love on the insides of her thighs. His chest is tight with anticipation. He hears the rustle of fabric, a zipper being pulled down, and he knows it’s going to be soon now, the moment Alec touches him properly. </p><p>Alec wraps his fingers, wet from fucking Parker, around Eliot’s cock. His hold is loose, fleeting. Eliot shifts under it. Then he feels Alec’s cock press snuggly against his, and <i>fuck yes, like that</i>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>